


Bird's Nest

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Domestic Fluff, Ezra has long hair - that's all you need to know, Hair Brushing, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ezra has spent the night at Colin's, and he would like to spend one more.





	Bird's Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My freedom fighter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+freedom+fighter).



> My first ship is Ezra's hair x a brush. Colezra comes second.
> 
> My freedom fighter aka Sagittarius - you are my muse and I totally blame this on you! And the Van!

”What is this? A fucking bird’s nest?” Colin tugged Ezra’s hair, forcing his head back from where he was resting on top of Colin’s chest.

“Aoch!”

“Come on, don’t you have two sisters or something? Did they never taught you how to use a brush?”

“Offensive!” Ezra gasped, mock-upset. “And by the way, this is how I prefer it. ‘ _Au natural_.’”

“It is still shit, even with the French.” Once again Colin tugged his hair, a bit lighter this time. Ezra leaned in to the touch while tossing his leg over Colin’s hips, spreading out on top of him on the bed like a starfish.

“Your fingers make a perfect brush, so stop complaining.”

“Spoiled.” Colin murmured, still letting his hand twirl through ebony curls.

They lay like that for a while, before Colin’s index finger suddenly got caught in one particularly messy lock. Ezra grunted displeased when he tried to get free from the nest.

“Haven’t considered cutting it off, have you?”

“Not until the art forces me to.”

“ _The art?_ Really?”

“Sure. You should show more respect towards your profession.”

“Because you’re always so serious.”

“Sure.” Ezra yawned. Colin had managed to free his fingers and was now lazily massaging Ezra’s scalp, probably making his hair even messier than it was before. He continued with the massage for some minutes, before Ezra’s light sighs started turning into heavier breaths.

“Hey, you’re not falling asleep, are you?” He let go of Ezra’s hair and shuffled out underneath him so that they ended up next to each other instead. (Colin’s left side complained, clearly not content with having had a full grown man on top of it for the past half hour.)

“Why not?” Ezra mumbled into the pillow.

“Because it’s midday already and my sons will be here in a couple of hours and I would rather not have to explain to them why there’s a naked man sleeping in my bedroom.”

“You should really introduce us though.” Colin didn’t answer that, but instead sat up on the bed and reached for his pants.

“Don’t leave me.” Ezra whined, already half asleep.

“It’s not leaving if you get out of bed and follow.”

He stood up and left for the kitchen, sweatpants low on his hips, pulling on a tank and a hair band on his way. He got some vegetables and fruit from the fridge and put it all in a blender. Once it had turned into a smooth green liquid he poured it over into two tall glasses, slicing an orange to make it look more appetizing. (He still found it hard understanding how Ezra could stay so slim, when all he seemed to eat was junk foods. When he had first ordered them take aways, Ezra had frowned at the healthier pick, rather going for the extra-everything option himself.)

Glasses in hand he went back to the bedroom, frowning when meeting the sight of Ezra’s back, clearly fast asleep once more. Colin moved closer to the bed, walking around so that he was on Ezra’s side of it, looking down on his sleeping form.

“Seriously?” He said, august brow lifted, before clearing his throat. He did not get any reaction at that, so he put down the two juices on the sideboard and shook Ezra’s shoulder, rather forcefully, to wake him up.

“Cold!” Ezra whined, moving away from Colin while pulling the pillow out from underneath his head to put it outside of it instead, like in an attempt to make a cocoon that would shelter him from the harsh reality of life.

“What are you, four?” Colin put one leg on the bed, making it possible to lean down on top of Ezra and force him free of his shelter.

They struggled for a bit, a struggle which somehow ended up with Ezra throwing the pillow at Colin before forcing him down on the bed beside him. Their wrestling round quickly turned into a tickling fight where Colin did not stand a chance. With a heavy breath and tears to his eyes he half-laughed half-shouted at Ezra to make him stop. He did not though, at least not before Colin started begging (how did that happen anyway? Wasn’t he supposed to be the lanky weak one, easy for Colin to manhandle?). Ezra was sitting down on Colin’s thighs to keep him from moving and holding his arms above his head with one hand while tickling his ribs with the other.

“Stop it, stop it, I give in, I surrender!” Colin laughed, writhing beneath Ezra.

“Say you are sorry.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ve no idea for what, but I’m sorry right!” Ezra’s fingers had abandon Colin’s ribs, aiming for his armpit instead.

“You’re sorry for waking me up from my well-needed beauty sleep. And you are also sorry for making me that spinach shit instead of proper pancakes or something.”

All of a sudden Colin managed to get one of his hands free, which made him able to shove Ezra over on his side once again, finally giving him a way to free himself from the torture. They ended up with Ezra’s wrists in a steady grip held by Colin, their legs entwined, breathing heavily against each other.

“You got dressed.” Ezra frowned, still struggling to get out of Colin’s firm clutch.

“I did. So should you.” Colin said, voice hoarse.

“We still got time.”

“Not if you want those pancakes.”

“Fuck the pancakes.”

“Really? That easy to replace, am I?” Colin leaned in closer to nibble on Ezra’s right earlobe.

“Fucking dad joke.” Ezra gasped, leaning in to the touch.

“Well, I got two kids.”

“Shut up or I won’t be the only one they find naked in here.” Ezra turned over on his back, dragging Colin with him so he ended up on top. Tugging him close by his tank top while letting his other hand go underneath the back of his sweatpants.

“Keen are we?”

“Consider this a make-up.”

* * *

 

Ezra sat with his back at the headboard, sipping on the juice that was no longer cold, making it possibly even less drinkable. For every swallow he crinkled his face, clearly overacting in case Colin would come back and see him. To his disappointment he did not, even though the shower had been turned off for minutes. Ezra left bed, stark naked and glass in hand, and made his way towards the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe and sighting heavily to draw his attention. Colin looked up at him in the mirror and chuckled when seeing Ezra’s raisin face when he took a gulp from the glass.

“Practicing for drama school?” Colin snorted, finishing his shave.

Ezra sighed – once more for feeling – and then closed in on him, putting down the half full glass besides Colin’s empty one before leaning in and removing some of the shaving foam from Colin’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“The shower is yours.” Colin murmured, taking Ezra’s hand and giving it a small peck.

“I’m fine, I want to smell you.”

“Irish perfume. A fine one I’ve heard.” He said to his palm.

“The finest.”

Colin cleared his throat before turning around and kissing him. “Go and get dressed and I’ll fix that nest of yours, if you want.” He smiled fondly and put a lock of hair back behind Ezra’s left ear. Ezra turned his head to press it into Colin’s palm before backing away to do as suggested. He would have preferred it to be just them for a little while longer, but after having been on press tour with Colin for only a couple of weeks with _Beasts_ he knew how hard being away from his sons was on him. The least he could do was to make sure he did not come between them.

Once properly dressed (or at least what Ezra himself considered as being sufficient, meaning a pair of patterned tights and a loose shirt falling of his one shoulder – all matched with a broad hat and a pair of heavy boots), he went to the living room and sat down on the sofa, one leg pulled underneath him and hands resting on thighs. He could not help but to lean a bit backwards when Colin came joining, sitting down beside him, taking him by the shoulders to turn them so that Ezra’s back was facing him instead.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Colin said, while running his fingers once more through Ezra’s messy mane, before slowly putting the brush to the ends in the back.

“Do we have a safeword?” Ezra knew Colin was smiling behind him and it was clear by the way he let his fingers carefully pick out a specific lock before thoroughly brushing it– always starting at the ends before slowly making his way further up towards the roots – that he had done this many times before.

“What would be your pick then?”

Ezra took some time thinking before coming to a decision. “ _Finite incantatem_.”

“Finite what?”

“Seriously?! That’s like the most famous counter spell in the Harry Potter series! Aren’t you supposed to be a wizard, _Mr Graves_.” Colin put one of his hands on top of Ezra’s head and forced it back to its previous position (since Ezra had turned it rather forcefully in order to be able to give Colin a proper glare due to his inaptness in the wizarding world).

“I’m clearly not as invested in the art as you are, or what was it you were on about earlier?” Colin sniggered, taking up the work of dividing Ezra’s hair into sections.

“Luckily for you, you know someone who does.” Colin just grunted at that, too focused on the task at hand to actually pay all that much attention to Ezra’s rambling. He was on about some other spell or charm or whatever, and just as so often before, Colin let him talk and focused more on the pure sound of his voice, the small movement he did when he got excited about something, and the dimples when he smiled (he could not see them from where he was sitting, but he knew they were there), rather than on what Ezra was actually saying. He was so much of a one man’s show anyway, something which Colin appreciated since that made it possible for him to take the part as the audience.

After a while Ezra began squirming, clearly not able to sit still and do nothing for as long as it took to make the nest turn into combed-through waves. Colin muttered that he was soon to be finished and tried to fasten his pace somewhat, even more so after glancing at the clock and realizing that his boys would be here in just an hour.

At last he completed his task, finishing it off by reaching for Ezra’s wrist were he kept a hair tie, to tie it up in order to keep it from once again turning messy in just a matter of minutes.

“A man bun? That brings me back.”

“You say as if you’re old.”

“I am! It’s just you who treats me as a kid!” Colin scoffed at that, always uncomfortable when they ended up on the subject of age.

“Speaking of kids…”

“Yeah, I know, I know, I’ll get a move on.” Colin gave Ezra a light peck on his forehead as a way of apologizing before Ezra stood up and made it for the hallway. He lingered there for a bit, not really wanting to leave just yet.

“I’m sorry for pushing you out.” Colin murmured, brows frowning.

“It’s okay, I’ll be back once this needs brushing.” Ezra answered, eyes twinkling, putting a loose lock behind his ear.

“That would probably be sooner than later actually.”

Ezra reached for the hair tie. Pulling it out the curls now fell free down on his shoulders. He kept Colin’s gaze steady, while tousling it, once again turning it to a bird’s nest.


End file.
